


狼狈的勇者 4

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer





	狼狈的勇者 4

小黑子不要吓唬我嘛, …我真的不擅长应对这种恐怖电影的情节呢, 突然冒出来和我说话什么的…黄濑在夜色中摆出他在快门声中最容易做到的微笑.

黄濑君, 我有话要和你说. 黑子靠近他, 两人一起坐在车站前的长椅上. 其实黑子的语气有些强硬, 这并不是他最习惯的语气, 他总是很温和, 也许在黄濑看来那是讳莫如深. 如果换做别人, 他一定会说, 某某君, 我想和你商量一些事. 但是这次的对象是黄濑, 他初二入部, 以令人刮目相看的速度进入一军, 实力很强,在学校和片场都风生水起, 他又需要别人指点什么呢?

那么, 我实话实说了, 黑子的眼中聚着路灯的光显得真诚又坦率, 黄濑君这么快就适应了一军的训练真的很令人吃惊……

哪有啦我还差得远喔! 可是他的岔开话题的伎俩此时不起作用. 听到他笑着回答的黑子只是心不在焉地将目光移向别处.

等等! 这不是根本没听嘛! 

于是他挺直腰背, 小黑子你说吧, 我会听的. 

我希望黄濑君能相信我说的话, 你有自己意识不到的才能. 黄濑严肃地望黑子, 只是他一点都理解不了. 黑子进一步解释, 他说黄濑君, 可能你不知道一军的队员都是五年以上的篮球经验, 你作为新人一年不到就达到和他们同样的水平, 足以证明你有相应的才能, 但是你的才能不仅体现在篮球, 还体现在更多的地方……

他停顿了一小会, 像是咽下一颗药丸, 很多普通人无法和你的才能匹敌, 他们羡慕你的能力, 同时也会尽自己所能努力, 所以……黄濑君, 一定要好好重视你的才能. 

这是黄濑第一次听到黑子对自己说这么多话, 他自己清楚这种能力, 是在霸凌和被霸凌的经验中获得的, 黑子说它是才能, 他管它叫作见机行事,那是他不受伤害的灵丹妙药, 先主动拉近距离, 然后摸索出最适合的相处之道, 从此衍生出的后果都是见机行事的产物啊?

这些话他没有告诉黑子, 当时他问黑子为什么会有这种想法.

黑子笑了, 我很擅长观察人类的.

哈? 小黑子好狡猾! 你一定知道很多人的秘密

没有的事, 我还是第一次得出自己的观察结论呢.

咦, 为什么?

黄濑君太耀眼了.

黑子的脸隐藏在路灯的影子里, 剩一对眼睛亮得出奇, 不管黄濑君做什么都很耀眼, 很难不注意到.

太好了, 黄濑恍惚了一瞬间, 原来他不讨厌我啊.

直到毕业, 黄濑和黑子都是队员眼中关系最好的, 毕竟其他的一军队员都不如黄濑那样活泼爱笑, 另一方面一军队员们本身也乐于在比赛中表现, 黑子的传球发挥着将他们联系起来的作用. 某次比赛结束后, 黄濑掀起黑子头上的毛巾, 小黑子下次比赛能不能多传几次球给我嘛.

黑子迎上他的目光, 黄濑君太出挑了, 对手明显将防守的重点放在你身上了, 还是……

不对吧, 明明还有很多人比我扎眼的啊

明明就是黄濑君, 桃井查找着笔记本上的数据, 你一开场就得分了吧, 还有点像绿间君那样投篮了吧, 整场比赛快成黄濑君的表演赛了哦.

诶? 这、这样的吗, 我以为自己球技进步了小黑子就会多传球给我的.

所以对方完全是在防守你啊, 哲君都没有机会给你传了. 桃井递给黑子水瓶, 顺带帮他替换头上被汗水打湿的毛巾.

小桃井太狡猾了吧, 借着自己是女孩子就亲近小黑子, 黄濑看在眼里, 默默提起球衣宽大的领口抹去脖子上的汗水.

春天到来的时候他们毕业了, 初春的料峭寒意中张口还有白气, 穿着正装的应届毕业生们围在一起拍照或者被低年级的后辈们簇拥着欢笑或流泪. 正式告别篮球部的教练和后辈们, 黄濑和黑子在内的共六人找了一个安静的地方照相, 这是桃井的建议, 当时她眼中带泪, 却还是笑着说, 以后大家就不在同一所学校了, 拍张照纪念一下吧. 黄濑只是觉得有些过于隆重, 大家以后还会见面的啊, 小桃井说得好像我们就此别过一样.

他们六人像是被命运笼罩结缘, 共度三年是一个起点, 高中在每年两届的全国大赛相聚, 运气好的话还能和他们所在的学校进行交流赛, 只是在不同的学校里, 不再下次见面前好好努力一番的话, 肯定赶不上其他的同伴的. 初中的他们在桃井的提议下拍了合影, 高中时他们见面分开前一定会有人主动要求拍照, 桃井不再是第一个提议的了, 她看着男孩子们取出三脚架心想, 果然他们还是有点迟钝呢. 高中毕业后也拍摄了同样的一张合照. 他们大学入学乃至他们都步入社会, 每次相聚后都会有一张六个人的合影. 初中时桃井的担心不无道理, 有太多的身影短暂地像一群喜悦的雏鸟般聚合, 然后分开, 快到难以察觉, 放佛之前的重合是记忆中的错觉, 帝光中学那年毕业的一军队员像一个延续至人生末端的青春奇迹, 这道彩虹上是六个人的夕阳和晨曦, 还有他们高中结识的新同伴们的汗水、喜悦、五味杂陈, 划一个圈回到起点, 初二时的帝光体育馆里他们谁能想到这就是一个灿烂如烟花的故事开头呢.

黄濑看着桃井的眼泪滴落脸颊, 和其他同伴一起手忙脚乱地找纸巾, 然而等待快门的滴滴声中, 他注意到纷纷扬扬的樱花花瓣落在身旁的黑子肩上, 黄濑看到黑子的侧脸, 他的嘴角弯起的弧度和那天的路灯下一样柔和, 黄濑想到明年春天自己看不到落在他身上的樱花了, 突然鼻头一酸.

黄濑就读的海常高校在神奈川县, 他住在父亲婚前的单身公寓里, 凉太也该一个人独立了, 爸爸回想起往事, 我当年也是高中就一个人生活, 凉太加油试试吧. 要是寂寞的话别忘了回家哦.

他从东京离开的前一天, 两个姐姐拉着他出去玩, 不由分说地给他买了衣服鞋子. 凉酱就要一个人开始生活啦, 有没有什么想要的东西呢? 姐姐奈美啜饮着白瓷杯子中的咖啡. 不用了, 今天已经有很多礼物了, 黄濑全是女性顾客的甜品店里有些坐立不安. 不一样哦! 姐姐久枝将草莓芭菲推向黄濑, 这件礼物是你自己选的, 意义不一样.

他们三人在人潮涌动的新宿街头无意撞入一间家居用品店, 黄濑抱着一个长条靠枕站在姐姐们面前, 那, 我就要这个了. 这年他十五岁, 发梢下藏着一只若隐若现的银色耳环, 卫衣领口显露出的脖颈像一株年幼强韧的梧桐树. 他紧紧搂着靠枕, 像安抚着失而复得的小猫, 可以吗? 他微微蹙眉, 一个很轻很快的叹息流出双唇.

长条的靠枕和人类的胳膊或者腿相似, 这是他当时的想法, 我想用这个练习捆绑. 毕业后的这段时间他进行了一场相当激烈的天人交战, 我以后是会把喜欢的人绑起来的啊, 不仅是把双手或者双腿束缚住, 我想绑住全身, 每一寸皮肤都不可以放过. 

…但是为什么会这样? 怎么就是我呢?

这个秘密他没有告诉任何人, 就这样带进坟墓吧, 我不想伤害别人或者被他人伤害了, 黄濑怀着对十五岁少年过于复杂的心思把这个长条靠枕塞入行李箱, 还有超过二十米的捆绑专用绳和束缚百科.

开学那几天的训练气氛不如黄濑所想的那样高昂, 同级生眼里他是帝光的天才, 高年级的忌惮他妨碍自己在队内的位置, 他第二天就不想去训练了, 之后干脆编了借口请假回到东京, 他直接来到黑子的高中诚凛高校.

半小时的车程似乎过得很慢, 他看完窗外又掏出手机, 很迫切地想找一个人描述自己的心情, 最后他决定发信息给西村.

小西村(*´ ˘ `*) 我现在要去东京看小黑子哦

是那位影子般的球员吧? 凉酱真是怕寂寞呢(σ´∀`)σゲッツ!!

那天他和姐姐们出门碰巧遇到了陪女朋友的西村, 自然而然西村知道了黄濑在姐姐口中的昵称.

没有啦・゜・(PД`q｡)・゜・ 最近刚开学不是很忙

诚凛不愧是新学校, 真的好大好漂亮啊( ﾟдﾟ )

凉酱加油加油( ˘◡˘ ) 不过你穿着外校的校服进去真的没关系吗

(((╹д╹;))) 我就说怎么有很多人看我, 那就脱掉外套, 衬衣都差不多的

黑子怎么样呢? 你和诚凛的人见过面了?

小黑子一如既往的有精神哦(´∀｀)♡ 诚凛是新学校大家都很有斗志, 我也要加油了(˙◁˙)

黄濑你不是挺有干劲的吗, 加油!

\\( ˆoˆ )/那周末拍摄地点见咯

到时见! 

黄濑在回程的列车上渐渐平静下来, 他今天看到黑子身上那套和他不一样的校服, 黑子介绍他时自然地说, 这是我的前队友, 现就读于海常高校的黄濑凉太同学. 小黑子没说错啊, 他心里有点难受, 在手机上敲下一行字:

我对小黑子并没有什么特殊的感情哦 (･ω<)☆ 只是单纯的欣赏和尊敬.

第二天训练时他提起精神, 尽量忽视入耳的悄声议论.

“喂! 现在到休息时间了吗!” 几个高年级模样的人走过来, 听到那个领头队员的训话, 所有人立刻安静.

“不好意思, 我是篮球队队长笠松辛男”他开头介绍自己

“由于假期合宿中的一些意外, 我们迟来和大家见面了……”

“还不是队长自己买错回程票的日期了”他身后传来一个声音

笠松的脸红了, 他咳嗽两声,“一年级的新生, 列队! 进行自我介绍.”

轮到黄濑做自我介绍, 他说, 我叫黄濑凉太, 毕业于帝光中学, 然后在一片哗然中挤出“请多关照”四个字, 甚至连笠松队长身后几个高年级的学长都忍不住交头接耳. 

“下一个新生.“他的双手抱在胸前, 将锐利的目光投向黄濑旁边的男生, ”该你自我介绍了.“

黄濑倒有些感激这位无意中帮他解困的前辈, 只是那天的训练中他和这位前辈并无任何接触.


End file.
